Two Vampires and a Mental Patient
by fiberkitty
Summary: Edward and Jasper have been together for nearly seven decades. When their blood-filled hedonistic lifestyle is challenged by the addition of Jasper's nineteen year old mental patient, who will survive? AU ExJ, JxA, ExJxA Written for FGB auction: dtav.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**FandomGivesBack auction story for dtav. This was only supposed to be an Edward and Jasper d/s lemon. Well, Darkward was going to have none of that. **

**Summary: Edward and Jasper have been together for nearly seven decades. When their blood-filled hedonistic lifestyle is challenged by the addition of Jasper's nineteen year old mental patient, who will survive? AU ExJ, JxA, ExJxA Short story, anticipating less than 10 chapters. POVs as marked, Edward (EPOV), Jasper (JPOV), and Alice (APOV).**

**Warning: Darkward and Darkdomsper. Slash. Some polyamorous moments. Do not consider these to be safe aspects of domination. In addition to being vampires with far different physical abilities/tolerances, their relationship borders much closer to Master/Slave than Dom/Sub.**

**Thank you to my pre-readers for polishing this blood drenched onyx into what I now present.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I slit the young man's wrist and watched the rich Cabernet flow from the cut into my crystal goblet. He moaned when I lifted the incision to my mouth and licked across the wound, sealing it. I returned to my bench at the piano, my eyes locked on the blood in my glass as I swirled it. On each circuit, the fluid lapped up the side a little higher while my venom began to flow. My right hand went to the ivory keys before me and played a few notes while I drank the cooling blood.

Our playmate, pet, or victim, if you'd prefer, was so lost in the haze of wine and lust Jasper and I had been plying him with that his thoughts were erratic whenever they solidified beyond a scattering of words. Kyle wanted more; more wine, more pleasure, more of us. We were happy to deliver all of the above. He barely winced at this point as we slowly drained him of his life. Kyle was growing weaker with each feeding. Soon, I would let Jasper completely drain him. He let me have the last toy after all.

_Drinking, this early in the evening? _Jasper's thoughts were filled with his amusement.

I'd learned, in our sixty-eight years together, to filter out all but those he directed at me. I always knew what he was up to; short of fully shutting down my gift and making my mind a sanctuary, there was a constant whirring of everyone's thoughts merging with my own. Luckily, the vampire mind was extremely advanced and once Carlisle taught me to harness my gift, I was able to attune my concentration only where I wished, the rest being cataloged for later contemplation.

"Yes, Jasper. I was thirsty," I paused mid-sentence to listen to Kyle's thoughts before continuing. "And he's almost done. I thought I'd drink before we go out hunting tonight."

"I can't go tonight; I have a new patient to see."

I pouted, emphasizing the disappointment I felt as I purposely focused my emotions. "But you promised..." I trailed off as my Master's thoughts showed him holding up one finger, silencing me.

"I know what I promised, Edward Anthony Masen. Do not push me. I have a patient to see, a patient your maker added onto my already full plate." _There are days I really hate that you agreed for us to move back to the Chicago area, Edward. I don't know why I have suffered you as long as I have._

With one last sip of the blood, I stood, toppling the piano bench to the ground with a crash. "Because you know that I'm much more than just a pet to you, Ja- Master." I stopped myself from using his name again, and switched to the title he preferred. If Jasper was in this sort of mood, it was better for me to behave as he desired. It was more fun for everyone involved.

_Yes, you do know who your Master is; don't you, Edward? _Jasper's lips were just slightly uplifted at the corners, and I could feel amusement radiating from him. Almost faster than I could follow his thoughts, Jasper's fingers clenched my jaw, pressing until the joint began to ache. "Don't forget who bought you from Aro's guard, Pet. I can send you back or I can make you wish I would."

My heart, still though it had been for over one hundred years, began to throb in pain. Anguish filled me until, for a moment, I thought oblivion would be bliss before it quickly receded. _I do hate reminding you, Edward. Do not question me again, or you will not like the results. Now, be a good boy and cut our pet down from his bindings. _"I can't wear my glasses tonight so I'm going out to quickly hunt. You can finish him off. Please clean the kitchen after. Esme left dishes on the counter after making Kyle his lunch. I want the house clean when I come home."

I bit the inside of my cheek, the flesh compressing beneath the pressure until finally giving way to my sharp teeth, as I knelt before Jasper. "As you wish, Sir." His resulting purr and the affection I felt swirling around us made the position worthwhile. Perhaps, just maybe, he'd let me send him to work with a smile. I looked up and then leaned forward so that my lips pressed against the zipper on his slacks.

His eyes, golden with just a hint of red at the edges, were filled with love, despite his declarations to the contrary. I had felt the same emotions from him for going on twenty years but I had denied it for ten of those. The first time Jasper sensed a flicker of love from me, I'd been strung up by platinum chains so tightly it was an effort even for me to break free.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

"I do not love, Edward. You know that." _If I did, it would not be for someone I've taken on as a sub._ His thoughts gave him away. Despite his surface thoughts of how much he enjoyed having me suck his cock while I was down on my knees, there were others I occasionally picked up on. I saw him watching me compose, paint, and write, the sunlight catching my profile as he looked at me. The memories were colored over with his fondness.

As I hung, suspended a few inches off the floor, Jasper circled me as if I were his prey. In many ways, I was. He wanted the part of me he could not reach. Despite how many years we had been together, and my submission to his desires, I held the upper hand due to my gift. I knew his mind, and his heart through his emitted emotions, while he knew only what I felt. There was that one single moment that kept me with Jasper, despite his claiming to not love me.

Jasper came around to my front and he smiled at me, our faces level due to my hanging within the harness he'd made of intricate knots. _He looks so beautiful. It makes my heart warm when our eyes meet. _ "I will not love you, Edward. Get used to that fact now. I will use you, and that is all."

**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**

Jasper's hands came down and cupped my cheeks. "Yes, I think we have a little time, enough for _that_ at least." I crawled after Jasper as he led me to the living room.

Later, after Jasper had left for work, I sat down at the piano and finished my composition. I had untied Kyle and allowed him to use the shower and hot tub in peace. His thoughts were beginning to clear as he soaked and I saw us as he did. Beautiful. Cold. Hard. We were nothing but animated statues imbued with evil.

All the good within me had left when Carlisle did not take me back. 'The prodigal son returns', my ass. Esme had welcomed me home with open arms, but when Carlisle saw my red eyes, he told me to leave. Apparently, he was the only one capable of earning God's forgiveness so I sought my own.

I went to Aro, having picked up the name and location of the Volturi from Carlisle's mind as the one place my sire did not wish me to go. The Volturi, the royal family of vampires, coveted my gift, and I quickly rose through the Guard until I was Aro's favorite pet. Things went well for me until _they_ came- two humans, a girl and her father; humans Aro could not read. The man's mind was blurred to me, as if his thoughts were mere pictures, dreams of thoughts; his daughter's brain was silent.

Aro, despite his own failure and having seen my attempts to break through Isabella's shield, was displeased. I was punished. Through the years, his artisans had discovered an alloy, mostly of platinum, that when cabled and used properly was strong enough to temporarily subdue a vampire. Nothing could truly prevent a vampire from moving when he or she wished to, but given incentive – such as Jane standing in the room, ready to unleash her gift on you– the bonds were sufficient at immobilizing fidgeting arms and legs. I was used, abused, and broken in more ways than I wish to recall.

When Jasper walked in, a Stetson and boots were all I saw. It was as if the rest of him was a blur from the venom coating my eyes. Perhaps I was just never meant to look upon the good he still held, hidden beneath the leather and ice. I was on my knees at Aro's feet, the stone had felt cold even to my lifeless skin, and Aro ordered me to read his guest's mind.

_Beautiful boy... so much pain, yet there is no despair in his emotions._ His words stayed with me through the decades, as if a CD of his smooth voice was stuck on repeat. I had reached for my master's hand and told him we finally had an empath in the castle. Aro of course tried to convince Jasper to join the Guard as an honored guest; _ha!_ I knew what that led to.

Even as I prepared myself to head upstairs to the bathroom and further damn what is left of my soul, if any remains, there was no despair in my heart. I had hope that Jasper would admit his love for me one day. _On that day, I shall throw off these bonds he's given me._

I climbed the stairs, my silent heart feeling as heavy as the granite I could crumble with the slightest touch. Each step weighed more heavily on my soul. But the joy I took in what awaited me led my body onward.

Kyle added more hot water to the tub; I listened through the door and to his thoughts. As he relaxed into the once again steaming water, I knocked. My clothes were quickly shed and folded onto the floor beside the door before he answered.

"Come in." _It must be Edward. Master Jasper left earlier. _

"How are you doing, Kyle?" I asked as I stepped into the bathroom.

His eyes swept over my body, and I watched his cock harden beneath the water. _Will he let me take him again, the way Master made us perform that night? _His thoughts brought forth a soft chuckle as I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so, little one. I submit only to Jasper." I climbed into the tub with him, at vampire speed, startling the poor boy. Not really a boy, I guess, as Kyle was easily five years older than my seventeen human years. Using a handful of the bath gel Jasper preferred over my sandalwood soap, I coated my cock in the slippery fluid. I positioned Kyle how I wanted him, and let the darkness out where my soul once resided.

_Edward, what will Master say?_

I laughed at Kyle's thoughts, overshadowed as they were with his desire for me. Still laughing, I thrust forward, past the tight ring, and into his heat. We both groaned at the sensation, me from pleasure, Kyle from discomfort and then bliss as I wrapped my hand around his cock and pumped him slowly. Leaning forward so that my lips were at his ear, I shattered his world.

"It doesn't matter what Master will say, Kyle. He has had enough of you. Jasper told me to finish you."

He stuttered slightly from the pleasure I was coaxing with each stroke of my fingers up and down his length while I thrust into him. "You...you're going...to let me... come?"

"Not that kind of finish," I murmured against his neck, my tongue lapping at the sweaty sheen that was mixed with the fragrant bathwater. I bit down just as Kyle's mind drifted to images of cinematic vampires and he began to scream. His last conscious thought was of the blood in the water as I fed and fucked.


	2. JPOV: Consequence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

"Be a good little vampire while I'm out, Edward." Using my thoughts, I sent Edward an image of me taking him over my knee. Spanking is for the mental effect rather than any discomfort- given the nature of our skin, and Edward, more than any vampire I've taken as a Sub before, responds to my disappointment. With his mental gift, my pet is overly sensitive to my opinions of his behavior. When I am displeased, the barest hint of my mood is enough to make my mate beg for my forgiveness.

"Mate?" Edward verbally echoed my unconscious thought while his emotions nearly gave me whiplash from the intensity and rapid shifts from affection to confusion.

_We mate regularly._ I buried the rest of my thoughts beneath my work schedule as I climbed into my Mustang. The house, and with it Edward's lustful emotions, was left behind quickly as I made my way to the hospital.

I had been well aware of Edward's affection for me in the past twenty or so years of our companionship. I know that in my own way, I have returned it. I have not had the capacity to love since I left Maria's army. When Peter and Charlotte went their own way, as a mated pair not triad, I was rejected. I subsequently used and left, or destroyed, vampires who fell for my Southern boy charm. Always, I preferred to find a single vampire, or the occasional human, to satiate my desires.

Tales of my debauchery eventually reached Volterra, as I suspected they would, and Aro demanded I make an appearance before his court. He wished for me to pay my respects to the royal family of vampires. I went bearing my maker's head as a gift, handing Aro the entire Southern arm to dispose of, or use, as he desired. Instead, I found myself wanting Edward. His beauty was unrivaled, even among the females of our undead kin.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

"Welcome, Major Whitlock, General of the Southern Army. How fares your sire?" Aro's emotions were as cold and sinuous as his voice. I could feel the darkness, the evil, as if it were a tangible force.

"Good afternoon, Lord of Volterra. I thank ye most kindly for allowin' me time to finish up my work before makin' my way to your fine city and for askin' after my maker. Mistress Maria is feelin' a little...disconnected." I removed my Mistress' head from the burlap sack inside my backpack and rolled it to Aro's feet, watching as he stopped it with the toe of one boot.

The mirth of the three brothers, along with the shock of their retinue, filled me with glee. I enjoyed having them in the palm of my hand for such a simple task. I only had to kiss my maker, slide into her intimate embrace, and then I exulted in the sound of her head separating from her body- ripped cleanly off as I came inside her. My pleasure had flooded her, and even in the final moments of her existence, Maria had felt no pain. Her army stayed in their haven, awaiting my word to disband, relocate, or news of to whom they would now bow.

The small gasp was what drew my attention to him. He was tall, thin, and had hair the shade of a Sonoran sunset. He reached for Aro's hand and I watched the Master's emotions shift to ones of anticipation, happiness, and even, dare I say it, a hint of fear. In the boy however, such a beautiful boy, there was so much pain and anguish, yet no despair. There was no despair in his emotions whatsoever. He was lost in the torture they had put him through. His strength in the face of such evil surprised me and I wanted to rescue the poor boy. He couldn't have been more than sixteen, perhaps seventeen, when turned. Given his proximity to Aro, I was certain that his gift was the reason he was turned, and his appearance was responsible for his position as a collared submissive.

**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**

I'd made the drive to the hospital while my mind drifted into memories of my years with Edward. For the first year after I had bartered Maria's army for possession of Edward, I had not so much as touched him. He flinched emotionally whenever I was in the room. Outwardly, he never showed anything except joy. Even that was reserved solely for the piano I had gifted him once he'd opened up to me about the memories he had of his human life.

It had been Edward who made the first move, sexually, in our relationship. After a less than satisfying hunt and fuck with a wandering nomad, I returned home still hungry and aroused. Edward had disappeared, coming back an hour later with an adult male who lusted for my pet.

"Jasper," he'd whispered so only I could hear, "he wants to fuck me. Do you want to watch?"

I'd hated that he would allow the human to take him when I had not. I would not stop Edward; while I considered myself his owner, to a degree, I did not force myself- or my wishes- onto him, outside of basic respect and a single threat. I swore that if he ever ran away from me, I would hunt him down with the aid of Aro's best trackers, and after I made him feel every ounce of horror, anguish, pain, sadness, and every other emotion I could inflict upon another being, I would destroy him.

Edward has never tried to leave me; I have always known where he was, whether it be home, this job as a Neurology consultant, or one of his various stints as a musician with a local orchestra. Until we came across his sire and I convinced Carlisle to give us enough money to establish ourselves- it is funny how attached a vampire is to having his mate's head still attached to her body- we had been without a roof for a few days. Edward and I had played on humans' desire for beauty and power. For a handful of bills, we sold them the illusion that they would get to fuck one or both of us. They would invite us into their homes, we'd kiss them, tease them, and then, with a quick flick of a nail across their wrists and forearms, we'd drain them as I plied their bodies with my gift.

That night though, I had plied Edward's body in every way I knew how, and discovered many more. I ripped the human from his arms, shredded the body, and then used the blood as lubrication to fuck Edward. We slipped in the sanguine puddle on the hardwood foyer floor, our bodies crashing into walls as we rutted. His nails ripped gouges through the flooring as he tried to push back against me. My lust spiraled us higher into a Dionysian frenzy until even I was lost to the spell of our bodies pushing and pulling, never hard or fast enough to get us to the pinnacle we sought. His head had slammed back as I lifted him onto the stairs, hoping a different angle would set us off, and he bit down on my hand when I pushed his chin up to expose the silky smooth expanse of his neck. The pain, the fire of his venom, set me off and I came; the explosion of desire coming from my body's empathic urges enough to start his own climax.

I wear a glove over my left hand when we make love. His teeth do not come near me; he knows that now. When I take Edward as his master, I leave the glove off, letting him see the pain he has caused in leaving another damned mark upon my hide.

~*~

The files on my desk were orderly, in the order of appointment, and color coded with location and primary diagnosis. There were only three patients; two were regulars who came to my office weekly, but it was the third who I was seeing for Doctor Cullen. _Mary Alice Brandon, Mental Health Inpatient, DX: Paranoid Schizophrenia. _

I skated through my earlier appointments, counseling as needed, giving Mister Carid a boost of confidence, and toning down the hyperactivity of Missus Slater who really only came in because she was attracted to me. Her fundamental need was to cut out caffeine from her daily diet and she would be right as rain.

Then it was time for my two o'clock.

* * *

I sat in the still running car, inside our closed garage, for several minutes. The pattern of my fingers tapping the steering wheel neither assuaged the inner beast demanding her as my rightful property, nor did it calm my nerves of how I was going to explain what I wanted to Edward. How could I tell him that in one measly half-hour session, my entire existence had been changed?

"You're blocking me, Jasper. I only picked up 'beast,' something about work, and then 'had been changed." Edward's emotional field, as well as his countenance and body language, displayed confusion, compassion, and his desire to make things right. "What can I do, Jasper?"

I shook my head, her scent covering me once again from where she had grasped my hair and tugged me into a kiss. I cut to the chase and showed Edward my entire visit with Alice. "We're getting a new pet, Edward." I would not ask, _could not ask_; I would have her no matter his decision. He would learn to like her.

His eyebrow raised, and those delicately tapered fingers rested on the hips I have gripped over three thousand times. "No." His lips were still shaped in the 'o,' his lower lip slightly pouted down, as I slammed the car door and stood before him, my boots granting an extra inch to the three I already had on him.

_Do I need to remind you who the Master is? It was not a request. _I did not trust myself to open my mouth to speak for fear I would bite, or worse. _She is coming here. You can thank _your_ maker for that. _

His emotions shifted to pure petulance as he stomped his foot. "No, Jasper. I will not have another human pet for you to play with. Don't you remember the last woman we tried to keep?"

"Yes, Edward; I do. Bella did perfectly well until she tried to take you away from me. I told you both that I wouldn't let that happen. She didn't believe me. I only regret that you had to witness her demise; I know how you felt about her."

My words softened as I spoke, hating myself for the pain I'd inflicted on Edward but also despising the human who had attempted to come between us. He hadn't stopped me when I told her they would not be leaving. His emotions had been those of a resigned man.

The addle-brained girl had tried to set me on fire with the candle from the dining table centerpiece. I had let him kiss her good bye. With a jealous heart, I had watched as he kissed her tenderly; his love flowed through each touch, a love that was pure and filled with so much hope. I had not watched him as I broke her back over my thigh, her torso snapping in half so that only the flesh held her together. My eyes had remained on the rapidly cooling skin of the woman who had tried to separate me from my mate. I buried her in the backyard, feeling Edward's eyes on me from his room on the second floor until I put the last shovelful of dirt into the hole.

"I know you didn't want to hurt me, Jasper." His emotions were guarded, veiled behind a calm mask, but I could feel the guilt behind them.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would have." I pushed past Edward into the house and kicked my shoes off onto the rug. I hung my leather trench coat on the peg beside his suit jacket, and made my way through the first floor rooms carefully, ensuring Edward had cleaned the house after I left.

The scent hit me despite my inability to find it on any specific piece of furniture or object. I knew he'd been at Carlisle's, or had been hunting with him, and "sent" an image of the two of them to Edward.

"Yes, I... I had some things to take care of."

_You know my thoughts on seeing him, Edward. Now, we'll be taking in a new ward because of Carlisle's machinations. I never should have taken you in. You've been nothing but trouble from day one and now, our life is being upset once again._ I was careful to keep my thoughts of how badly I wanted Alice for myself hidden beneath my anger.

Edward came up behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders, and I felt his lips press against the base of my neck. "Forget them, Master." His words were a purr against my skin. "We could leave, just you and me." His breath tickled the short blonde hairs and his tongue pressed against me before licking along the line of vertebrae in my neck.

"Alice, too. She's part of our world now, Edward."

I felt his emotions shift to a resolute stubbornness as he mouthed "no" against my shoulder blade.

"That's two times you've denied me, Edward; you will not make a third. Third floor, now."

~*~

The stars glittered over head, casting a celestial glow on my playroom. I'd removed the ceiling above half the room, replacing it with steel girders and skylights, so that I could behold the beautiful sky. Edward was suspended from chains hanging from the center girder. It was reinforced with several support beams so that Edward's mass would not bend the metal.

His body was beautifully wrapped in the platinum alloy chain ropes Aro had designed. The star back harness displayed his pectorals and shoulder blades while the decorative knots along his spine were the finest art I had ever created. I couldn't resist the temptation he offered and I kissed my way from the lower swell of his buttocks, followed the ropes I'd wrapped about his thighs and calves, forcing his legs into a bow, until I reached his cock, the gift at the center. My lips and tongue drove Edward nearly to madness, circling the base of his cock without touching where he wanted me most, while I controlled his lust, taking it higher on each pass I made.

_I love seeing you on display for me, Edward._ I opened my mind fully to my sub, letting Edward see him how I did: the harnesses holding him just two inches above his normal height, his feet flexed so that his heels pressed into thighs with his balls nestled between them. As he watched my vision come nearer to his body, I felt the lust and anticipation grow until I could almost feel the trembling need radiating from his still body.

"Do you want me, Edward?"

His eyes raised and lowered, his head immobilized by his own will to remain still per my earlier command. _Answer me aloud, Pet. I want to hear you ask for me._

It was so quiet in our play room, only the sound of my breathing for Edward did not even take in breath during his punishment, that I heard his jaw pop when his lips parted. "Yes, Master. Forgive me for disobeying."

I smiled, stood, and kissed his lips, careful to not let my body touch his cock. "You can be such a good boy, Edward. I like this side of you much more." The corners of his mouth twitched and I felt a hint of amusement before he quickly suppressed it.

"Yes, Edward?" I purred against his neck, licking and nipping my way up to his earlobe where I bit down, earning the first hiss of the night. "Please share your thoughts with the rest of the class." I sucked on the wound carefully, sucking my venom out until I only tasted his. The silver-tinged clear fluid beaded up and then healed the wound, leaving no mark.

"I thought you preferred my backside, Master." His words were soft, a harsh whisper as he attempted to hide his humorous remark behind a respectful tone.

I reached down, one hand roughly grabbing his cock, my fingers squeezing just barely before the point of pain, tugging gently as I reminded him who was in control. "Unless you would rather have your ass belong to Aro once again, it belongs to me. Another day of contradiction like you've given me today, and I will consider sending you back. I have not been a harsh master, have I? I give you your freedom, and outside of punishment, I do not hurt you. As a vampire, it is not like anything I do could be permanent anyway."

As I spoke, his hands flexed slightly. _I did not give you permission to move. Let's make it so you can't have those beautiful hands getting into trouble._ I slid my hands up his arms, letting lust seep through him at my touch. As I cupped his arms, just below the shoulder, I pushed in and pulled, dislocating both shoulders. I'd done the maneuver countless times to newborns, yet doing it to Edward felt wrong but I needed to show myself that I was still in control. I had to prove that Alice had not broken me beyond repair.

His eyes darkened and I felt, just for a moment, a touch of fear. There was just the smallest flicker, but it was enough for me to mentally command _time out_. Edward shook his head but then pushed down, the venom allowing the bones to fit back into socket and heal quickly. He flicked his wrists from the waist restraint and stretched his ankles, breaking the bonds. The shredded fragments embedded into the floor as he dropped down; the sound grated on our ears much like fingernails on a chalkboard.

Edward sat, still naked, on the edge of the leather couch on the opposite side of the room. I approached, cautiously, my own cock bobbing as I walked toward Edward. _Do you want to talk about it?_ He shook his head. _As Edward and Jasper, not a Sub and his Master. I will not order you to speak, but I wish you would. _

"Jasper, why won't you just take me as your lover?" I watched those beautiful hands tug on the front locks of hair before pushing them back. His frustration was as visible as it was physical to me.

"I have," I answered, unsure where he was going.

"I do not want Alice here," he shook his head when I went to argue, and continued on, "because I fear I will be even less of a person to you than I am now. I know that you bought me from Aro, and I _am_ grateful. But, Jasper, it has been sixty eight years. I feel more like a toy than a person. I would rather be burned than continue on like this."

I watched his eyes dart to the fireplace and back to me, only catching his wrist as he moved faster than I had ever seen him. "Edward, don't."

"Jasper, I have done horrid things. Let me cleanse myself of them finally. Give me my peace or give me equality in this relationship."

I released his wrist and moved for the stairs. "Do what you wish, Edward. I wash my hands of you. Alice and I will have a nice life together. Fare thee well."

I descended, feeling his anger wash over me before Edward collided with my back and sent us both falling down the two stories to the main floor. Our bodies tumbled repeatedly, landing with me atop his back. The hardwood beneath us splintered on impact and we were left teetering on a piece of subflooring that was only supported by one joist.

"Did you really dislike the flooring, and half the wall and stairwell for that matter, Edward?" Since his face was pushed through the floor, I sent him the image of me smirking down at him.

His skin rippled beneath my touch, the first stirrings of movement, and my instincts sprang into motion. _I don't think so, Edward. I have you right where I want you. Do you yield?_His emotions did not respond and he did not take in a breath, so I asked again. "Can I take you, Edward?"

His desire surged, bringing my own cock to readiness as the lust swirled through my system, more potent than any drug. Desire has always been my downfall, but no more so than all the emotions of the young man prone before me. His whispered "yes, Jasper," was barely past his lips as I bit into my palm. The venom pooled, shimmering in the stars' light that came through the window.

My cock shone as I rubbed the icily cold liquid along my shaft, dripping the last handful down the crack of his ass. I couldn't help the chuckle rumbling in my chest as his hips lifted in anticipation. "Does my pet want his master's cock?" On each word, I rubbed the head of my cock in the fluid running along his ass and then over his entrance.

"Please."

Edward's emotions matched his words, and I pushed forward past the tight ring that still threatened to make me spill my venom before I could make a second thrust. The out of control lust, desire, and affection I felt for Edward was pushed from my body and I sent it into Edward, leaving only the dark emptiness behind. From the pitch-black center of my soul, I moved within him, having given Edward all the goodness I already possessed. We shook with the low moan he made, and I opened to him, letting Edward see what I could, feel what I could, sense what I could.

It was too much and I felt his body tense. "Not yet, my little one. I'm not ready for you to cum just now." I pulled back all of his emotions, leaving his desire on a low simmer.

Edward's groan of frustration was followed by the banging of his forehead on the floor. He knew better than the plead with me over this and gave up the reins of his pleasure to me. I accepted, graciously, and leaned over to kiss the center of his arching back. _You look so beautiful, my Edward. Mine. Always._

He pushed back onto my cock, reminding me to thrust, and I withdrew until I could see his body struggling to keep me inside, then slid back until our balls slapped together. The smell of his venom leaking from his cock reached my nose, sweet and musky. I knew, by feel and experience, exactly where to target my thrusts to bring him the most pleasure, and I repeatedly thrust over his prostate three hundred and twenty seven times in under a minute, all while preventing his climax.

His keening, a sound of pleasure so intense it was akin to pain, filled me with a joy greater than my own orgasm, which was imminent. "Cum for me, Edward." I released my hold on his emotions, flooding us both with intense waves of desire. Fire consumed me from the inside while the tempest pulled me into him. Stars danced beyond my eyelids while they shone through the window onto us. I was inside him yet outside my body. I felt Edward's emotions, as he gave me everything, and there again was that damned love.

I would destroy him.

"We're pickin' up Alice at three."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate the time you're taking. **

**Yes, you are going to see his appointment with Alice, through her eyes in the next chapter.**

**DomwardsMistress is hosting the Slash Awards. If you haven't done so, please make sure to send in your nominations. theslashawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com has information on the categories and submission information. **

**I hope that everyone has a great weekend.  
**


	3. APOV: Dreaming of Sanity

Chapter three of ten

* * *

**Alice POV**

"Mary, the shadowed prince is coming today." She smiled and looked out the window where I pointed at the hospital parking garage. "Don't look at me like that, Mary. You know I've seen him for ages. He wouldn't have come to me in the dreams so many times if it wasn't true."

The shadow king had come by a few days prior, but I didn't trust him. He would protect his secret, not me. He didn't think I was worthy to burn. The fire would be great but worth it. I'd burned before, a thousand times over, and _he_ was worth it. My prince would take me out of here, and I'd live with him and his lover. His lover... He had so many secrets and I'd seen them all.

Rocking. Rocking. She's always rocking.

I tolerated the shadow king because he was the gateway to my prince. The parking garage was the thorn vine wrapping my castle. You had to have a special magic card to bypass my prison. No sword and bravery could compare.

A pretty car, almost as nice as the king's, drove in. "He's here, Mary. We must put you into a pretty dress like mine."

Her eyes closed as I tipped her back onto my bed and changed her dress. The nurse had taken pity on my poor Mary and brought her a clean dress. When they brought me here from the other place, I thought it was a blessing. I didn't like being in the dark. The bricks of the cellar were cold. My blanket was scratchy. I was only six when they bought the blanket, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

It _could_ have been yesterday. This could all be a dream. When Daddy locked me in the basement to make me stop screaming about the blood, it might have been another dream. A dream within a dream. Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up and the dreams will stop.

Thirteen years of nightmares. Yes. Thirteen years of blood. The papers in my folder say I'm nineteen now.

The shadow warrior, the hunter, he's here. He smells my nightmares. He drinks their scent like ambrosia. He wants to burn me, to set my veins aflame. He might still. The dream is unsure. He has to catch me, tonight. Today makes all the difference.

Yes, tonight I may burn. Tonight or two weeks from now. Burning is burning; the only difference is if it is done out of lust or out of the hunt.

"Mary?" I sat her upright so that her eyes would look into mine as I spoke. "Should I be prey or pretty today?"

If I want my prince to take me home, I will have to be pretty.

With a sigh, I released the shard of broken glass I'd hidden inside Mary's fabric sack body. I would not spill my blood today. "Pretty, Mary; I must be pretty."

0o0oo0o0

I hadn't expected him to be _that_ handsome. I knew he was perfect, but he went beyond that description. Doctor Whitlock was the quintessential image of beauty.

"I will burn for you," was my first thought as he walked in.

He looked at me strangely as I giggled. "That's right," I said. "Your pet is the one who can get into my head. You just want into my body. Oh, not yet."

"Excuse me?" His eyes were a golden color; though not as golden as the other night in my dream.

"I know what you're here for. You're here because the blonde shadow wants to find out if I'm crazy or special. He brought the tester here. I didn't like him. He said I'm just crazy. The secret maker's creator believed him. The good doctor didn't see his friend going to the royal ones on their thrones. They sent the hunter. He wants to hunt me and make me burn."

He pretended to ignore me, but I saw his eyes widen as I whispered.

Well, he looked at me oddly and then his eyes had widened in my vision of them. I was looking at the wall. But it was all going on in my head behind closed eyelids. It made my head hurt to talk to him. I saw so many paths we could walk down.

The other doctors couldn't hear me when I spoke so quietly, just loud enough for Mary to hear. Loud enough for my _special_ doctors to hear me.

I rolled over to look at him. "You're prettier than you were in my dream, Jasper. You don't have blood on your hands today. I like that."

He knelt beside me at the speed I was used to. I didn't like his false pretenses anyways. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"I'm the girl you're going to rescue. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I was only six. You were in France and killed a girl inside the Eiffel Tower. I screamed all night as I watched her fall. You cut both of her wrists, drained her dry, and then broke her neck before tossing her over the edge. They had to fix the wire fencing after your pet tore it. He was so angry with you. You spanked him when you got home."

If he could have gone pale, he would have. "I've seen everything, Jasper. I just want it all to stop. My head hurts from the dreams. I see too much and most of it doesn't happen. So many possibilities this world can have, and they're all in my head. Your pet knows what it's like. He can show me how to make it stop."

"My...my pet?" he asked with a choked breath.

"The bronze-haired boy who is younger than I am, but was born before my parents. You'll fuck me while his cock is nudging my throat. I've seen it."

He coughed and gave me a patronizing smile. "I'm sure you've seen many things, Mary Alice."

I reached for his hair and pulled him close enough that our noses touched. "She's Mary." I blindly reached for his hand and set my doll into it. "I'm Alice; don't forget the difference." Then, I kissed him.

I had never kissed anyone. At least I couldn't remember actually doing it. I'd dreamt of kissing Jasper, though. I knew how to do this better than anyone. I knew what he wanted- and I did it.

I pulled his hair and licked his lips when he sighed. My nipples hardened, and my sex felt fuller within my thin cotton pants as his lust made me hot. "I'm a virgin." I murmured against his lips. "You can have it all- my body, my heart, my soul, and my mind. I can't promise the last one is whole. I'm broken. The shadow king says so. But, he just pretends to be a dragon. He made your pet burn when he was lonely. Then he found a woman and left your pet." That made me sad. No one should be alone, not even broken monsters.

He shook his head. "I cannot take you home. It is not allowed." I knew what he was going to say. _Doctor Cullen will not allow it; nor will Edward._

"Carlisle thinks you can help me. He wants me away from James. You can keep me safe from James. Take me away from here, Jasper. You're my prince. Rescue me from my castle of prison bars and drugs that lock me in my nightmares. I may be insane, but I'll love you until you make me burn, maybe after. I'm not sure. I don't see me after I burn."

"After you burn?" the silly boy asked me.

"When you make a shadow queen."

"Edward would never allow it." He spoke as if it matters. I've already seen it happening.

"We both know that you're the one who is in charge, my love. Besides, your toy has a secret, Jasper. Rocking rocking. Always rocking." He pulled back and just stared at me while I giggled. "His secret doesn't sleep."

"I know everyone's secrets, even those you've tried to bury deep inside. I see your heart, Jasper. I see your soul, laid bare. It's blacker than the venom in your veins. You will be back at three in the morning to pick me up."

He shook his head. "I won't."

I just smiled. "Mary, our prince says he won't come back. I guess we'll be prey tonight instead. Let's take off your new dress so the hunter doesn't get blood on it."


	4. EPOV: Making Things Right

**Author Notes: I apologize for the delay. There will be other long delays, but this story is not forgotten. The next story being updated is Yes, Master. Also, for those of you who wanted to read Lost and Found again- it is a free ebook download on my website. www (dot) miyakressin (dot) com  
**

**

* * *

**

We picked her up at three. She was tiny and strangely beautiful. Her mind though, was complete chaos. I was watching her being driven insane vision by vision as her human brain tried to keep up with what my vampire one could just barely separate.

"She's broken, Master."

He scoffed and went over to where the child-like body was curved around a doll and small plastic bag of her personal belongings. _She's not your concern except for when and where I expect you to take care of her. She'll be changed soon. I want her, therefore I shall have her. Deal with it. _

I tuned out Jasper's whispers to Alice when he knelt on the bed beside her, keeping my thoughts mindful of the other vampire in the hospital. Carlisle had done his best to have James out of the building, but it was of no use. Instead, Jasper and I were forced to enter from the roof and let ourselves in from the fire escape to avoid triggering the hunter's enhanced senses. Even still, we sensed his notice at the same time. Jasper's thoughts were filled with the same level of rage as James'.

"_Go, Edward! Stop him,_" hit me at the same time as, "_Vampires; my Mary Alice!"_

With my thoughts open for any staff watching the hall, for whom would believe any patients on this floor who claimed to see a man running so fast they could not describe him, I met with the hunter on the stairs leading up to Alice's ward. It had been a long time since I had seen Aro's frequent visitor.

"Hello, James."

His ponytail seemed to hover slightly as he spun to face me. "Well, well, well. What have I caught in my web? The empath's little toy." _I really had hoped to catch Jasper instead. Then, I could take him and my girl back to Aro as gifts." _His thoughts waxed poetic with images of Alice being turned, and them living as royalty in Volterra. I remembered one of the last times I had seen him there and had watched Aro use him in the way I was.

"I prefer being called his 'pet,' James; and you aren't taking my Master to anyone, especially Aro. I would destroy Jasper before I allowed him to belong to that monster the way I did."

"I'm not giving you..." _the choice,_ he finished as I jumped, shoving us both down the stairs.

I allowed him to connect a few punches and even land a shallow bite on my arm while we wrestled. The temporary wounds might garner some sympathy from Jasper, or at least his gratitude for saving Alice. Edges of the stairs were ground into dust as we rolled down them.

_What is taking him so long? The window of time Carlisle guaranteed me free access to the garage is closing._

Knowing Jasper was growing impatient, I ended the battle. With a crash sounding like a bomb went off in the stairwell, I grabbed James and brought his body down over my leg, breaking his spine. It would take a while to recover from that injury, even for a vampire.

He swore silently, filling my mind with creative epithets about gifted vampires. Knowing that the fire created by destroying a vampire would most likely burn down the hospital, I opted to take the broken form to the old morgue, an abandoned room now used by staff needing a place larger than an on-call room for a quickie. James screamed, or tried to; foaming venom coated his lips. I had managed to pierce his lungs with broken ribs. While the injury was inconvenient, it would not incapacitate him.

"You are as broken inside as your singer's mind is. Even though I did not want her in the first place, I can't wait to taste her tonight; I anticipate she will be the sweetest Jasper and I share. He and I share our meals as we fuck them. Should I leave your body here and take your head with me so you can watch?"

His hatred for me grew with each word; and I knew Jasper would chastise me for my mirth. If I could not take out my jealousy on Jasper and Alice, I could use it as a weapon on my foe. "I am _almost_ sorry about this, James. It is nothing personal; just following my Master's orders."

With my lips to his throat, I bit slowly, letting the burn sink through him. The anguish in his mind was sweet revenge for what Jasper had put me through on the third floor of our home. I would teach Jasper love and teach Alice the true meaning of torment. She would not be my first student.

* * *

I watched them, barely keeping my indifference atop the rage seated deep inside me. Jasper had dismissed my actions with a brief nod before turning back to his new _thing_. Distaste filled my mouth as I thought of having to drink from her. I knew without having to see his mind that he would expect me to turn her. Bastard.

_I'm going to go get the car, Edward. Play nicely while I'm away. I hope I can trust you to bring her through the window when I summon you._

As he thought to me, Alice's mind lit up brightly, her new vision screaming at me. She saw me jumping through the glass with her, cutting her face. It then shifted to her holding me, as if in an embrace, and hiding her head beneath my coat. "We'll be fine, my prince. He won't hurt me like you will. Go now. I want to see if the car is as pretty as I remember it."

I gave Jasper twenty-five seconds before I pinned her to the wall. "You may be his new toy, but he'll never be yours the way he is mine."

Her smile was infuriating!_ I know, Mister Masen. I know everything. I know all about the rocking chair and what you keep in it." _She showed me all the secrets I've tried to hide.

It hurt to think in that direction, made my brain feel as if it were bleeding. I scrubbed at my temples, pulling out my hair. "Get the fuck out of my head."

She smiled again and moved forward to nuzzle her face into my neck. "Only if you get out of mine. Fair is fair." _Now, please, when he returns- go fuck your Master over my bed in a jealous rage so that you'll let us leave. I'd rather go before James puts his body back together and catches us."_

Alice's mind filled with a beautiful sight. "I see this every day, Edward." _After grabbing the horrid pink lotion from the food tray table, I shoved Jasper onto the hospital bed, opened his pants and mine, then lubed his cock. Alice stood back watching as I climbed up onto the bed and straddled his waist. "Fuck me, Master. Please." _

Somehow, she was inside my head in the future, giving me my thoughts. _I knew I would pay for begging later, but I needed him. I was going to kill the broken doll in the corner if he didn't reclaim me. Perhaps I would kill her anyways, _after_ he filled me with his venom._

"You won't kill me, Edward. I know your secrets. I know how to make things right." She showed me digging up Bella's grave. "You want to make things right, don't you, Edward? You miss her."

Jasper's mind screamed to me from below, asking where we were. With a quick text telling him she refused to jump, he climbed to the window.

"Come in, Jasper. There is something you must do first," she cackled. "Mary and I want to see. Please let us see."


	5. JPOV: Secrets Always Come Out

**Author Notes: yes, another update. I hope you don't mind. There are only 1-2 chapters left, and honestly I do not know when they'll be written. I hope to get to them as soon as I finish Yes, Master's five chapters from the FGB-Eclipse auction.**

* * *

I watched Alice's lips leave red stains of her lipstick on Edward's cock as he gagged her. He showed her no restraint as he thrust forward, his hands on her head, forcing her down. He wasn't hurting her; there was that fine line in his treatment. She was beautiful like that, her hair growing out of the self-cut mess, eye makeup smudged with a few tears, sweating in the lamplight as we used her.

She'd demanded our first time be like this, her on her knees with her back arched like a cat in heat. She knew what it would do to me.

"_Woman, you're askin' for trouble._"

_She giggled- yes, outright fucking giggled- and then pointed to her temple. "I always know what I'm asking for, Major Whitlock. No biting. It's not time yet. I want to be at my best, physically, before you turn me."_

For some future that was beyond my capabilities of knowing, Edward and Alice had bonded in those moments before we left the hospital. She showed him something that gave a spark of hope to his heart that had been black since I killed Bella.

"Careful, Edward. We need her longer than just tonight," I reminded as Alice tensed with pain.

He growled and shoved her mouth away.

_Petulant child._ I half expected him to stick out his tongue in response. God as my witness, I was not anticipating my pet to shove me down over Alice's back and lick me.

The gentle heat of his tongue swept across my spine and down the cleft of my ass cheeks before he lapped slowly at the sensitive flesh hidden there. _Edward!_

The infernal tightness of Alice was too much when combined with Edward's gently probing tongue. He paused just enough to urge me on. "Keep going, Master," he purred.

Using my powers to unleash ecstasy on Alice, I did my best to focus on her pleasure and not what Edward was doing to me. Each thrust of his tongue brought me closer.

We rarely played like this. I would have to change that. He deserved better. I needed to be a better Master to him.

* * *

**Weeks later...**

"Tell him, Edward."

I watched as he rounded on her, his fingers twitching. Rage, hatred, and sorrow throbbed beneath his skin. "No, Alice."

"It's time," she sang. Her hair was cut into a sleek bob, and her slim body had grown gentle curves where they should have always been. No longer did she look like an orphaned waif. She was an exotic, elfin beauty. "It's better today, Eddie. My prince will understand."

Edward glared at her, reading her thoughts. Both of my lovers' emotions were all over the place.

"Fine. He won't understand, but he won't kill you or _her._" I watched them have a silent conversation. "That's what is important, isn't it?"

"Edward, third floor now."

"Yes, Master." Edward swallowed down his emotions and was instantly in his own quiet subspace as he left the kitchen. His footsteps were almost silent as he swiftly went to our room.

Alice's hands were fisted on her hips when I turned to her, ready to order her back to her suite of rooms. "I don't think so, Jasper. I'm watching this."

"I'm too tired for this, Alice. Tell me what is going on or be gone from my sight."

I remember Mama saying someone "smiled like the cat who caught the canary," but I had never seen it until now. Alice lips demurely parted as she smiled. Her hips swayed as she sauntered over to me.

"You love me too much already to make me leave, Jasper. And you love him even more. Poor lover thinking himself a Master. You're not even the master of your own heart." Her giggle was pure malice as she sashayed up the stairs. "You'll regret this decision, my prince. Remember that I _will _burn for you."

I watched her climb the stairs before me as I went up to find Edward standing by the fireplace. "You should have let me burn myself, Master."

I shrugged and stretched out on the couch, watching him through heavily-lidded eyes. "Care to enlighten your Master, Pet?"

His energy dropped down into despair before Edward picked himself back up and found his determination. "Alice, Sir. I..." Frustration was palpable in the room as Edward worked out what he wanted to say, no doubt searching my mind and Alice's for what I wanted to hear.

"She's playing with her doll and has closed her thoughts off to me." I heard the unvoiced "bitch" at the end of his statement.

"My little Alice certainly has spiced things up around here." As I spoke, I reached out to Edward with a tendril of warmth. _Don't be angry with me, Edward. _I hoped to cajole him into speaking, reserving a direct order as a last ditch effort. _ If you tell me of your own free will, I won't be angry with you, promise._

His laugh was richly frozen as it crashed over my bones. I had never heard or felt anything like it. It was...madness.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Master."

Not understanding, I summoned him beside me with a short mental declaration of what I wanted. As he knelt beside me, I stilled the fingers that were already unbuttoning his shirt. "No. That's not what I want at the moment. Tell me, Edward. What secret are you hiding?"

More frustration metamorphosed into resolve. "I have to make a call. It will be easier to show you than explain."

* * *

Showing me did _not_ make it any better. "What the fuck?"

Carlisle smiled as he waved from the car. I watched as he went to the trunk and pulled out a contraption before opening the car door. Edward slid between me and the doorjamb before sprinting to the car. "Carlisle. I am pleased you could come."

Their emotions were confusing me. Expectation filled them. Fear was wrapped around the being in the car. I watched as Edward reached in, his voice soft and coaxing.

"Come now. I won't let them hurt you. Good girl."

Edward turned his back to me as he lifted someone, and a length of dark hair caught in the wind. I knew that sweet freesia scent. No! It couldn't be. _Edward?_

Shame and remembered pain echoed through his soul. "Master..." He trailed off, a sense of loss overwhelming him. Edward settled his burden into what looked like a wicker rocking chair suspended on wheels, then rolled it to the house before lifting the entire thing up into the house.

Golden eyes looked at me softly, a hint of anger registering deep in her soul. "Hello, Jasper."

_How?_

Alice skipped down the stairs in a diaphanous blouse that made her float like an angel. "Welcome home, Bella. I've set up your room upstairs. We shall become good friends. I've seen it."

_How, Edward?_ My thoughts were screaming. He had deceived me all this time. With _her. _ I killed her!

"No, Master. Well, yes. Her heart had stopped by the time you left and I dug her up. She did not wake up for weeks after I gave her venom and massaged her heart directly. Carlisle and I thought it was too late and her brain had been too long without oxygen. It was too late for her back and most of her memories. She remembers nothing about who she was before meeting us, and little after."

Carlisle closed up the car and walked up to where I was still standing in the foyer. "She does not remember Esme or myself most days, but always Edward. She lives for his visits."

I watched as the doctor moved behind Bella and stroked her hair. "Be a good girl for Edward, Sweetheart." Turning his attention back to me, Carlisle's tone became soft yet clinical, as if he was giving a death sentence to a patient. "Alice said Bella will be staying here now. You'll have to catch her food and bring it. Until now, she's only had my diet, but she would most likely take well enough to yours if needed. I do not recommend it though."

Bella began rocking in her chair, her hands tensing and releasing as she used her arms to begin the comforting motion. "Edward," she cooed. "I'm thirsty, Edward." It was as if Carlisle had reminded her she needed to eat.

Edward ran for the fridge where I had begun stockpiling blood for Alice's transformation. His voice was light as he called back to Alice. "I told my secret; now it is your turn."

My lover's face was radiant as she took my hand and held it to her stomach. "Did you know that humans can get pregnant from vampires?"


End file.
